


Друг по переписке

by LizziRiver



Category: Get Him to the Greek (2010), The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Aldous is a cinnamon roll, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Как Говард разочаровался в одиночестве и получил ценный совет от инструктора по йоге (и рок-звезды) Альдуса Сноу





	Друг по переписке

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер Mighty Boosh и фильма 2010 года с Расселом Брэндом Get me to the Greek.

Луна в этот вечер светила ярко и, судя по выражению ее лица, все еще довольно прохладно относилась к Говарду. Он не спеша закрывал магазин, аккуратно сортировал товары и привычно размышлял о том, как часто в последнее время он чувствовал себя одиноким. Он слышал, как наверху Винс собирался на очередную вечеринку, и думал, что вряд ли на свете найдется кто-то еще более одинокий, чем он сам. Похоже, что его чувство отчужденности и пустоты в этом огромном безжалостном мире не превзойти никому. Говард еще некоторое время драматично и печально смотрел вдаль, а потом вдруг подумал про белого медведя, которого Винс встретил в Арктике пару лет назад.  
\- Ну я-то хотя бы не на Северном полюсе, - резонно заметил про себя Говард. Интересно, что стало с тем медведем. Наверное, ужас окружающей его ледяной пустыни в конце концов привел его бессмысленную жизнь к жестокому и логичному завершению. И несчастный медведь медленно умирал под завывания неприступного ледяного ветра, оставляя Говарда единственным по-настоящему одиноким существом на планете. Говард испуганно сглотнул и перестал смотреть вдаль, чувствуя, как по коже побежали мурашки. Трагические мысли и фантазии почему-то всегда давались ему куда легче, чем радостные. Наверное, причиной тому было то, что в жизни у Говарда в последнее время было маловато радостей. Вот Винс - другое дело, его и чашка чая может обрадовать. И Говард подумал, что не лишним будет уточнить судьбу медведя у Винса. Так. На всякий случай.

\- Хэй, Винс! - Говард неловко протиснулся в приоткрытую дверь с чашкой в руках. - Держи.  
\- О, чай, супер, спасибо, Говард, - и Винс радостно ему подмигнул. Он был закутан во что-то с множеством блесток и перьев, а на ногах у него были разные сапоги.   
\- Слушай, Винс, не знаешь, что стало с тем медведем, из Арктики. Он случайно не пал в неравном борьбе с суровой природой Севера?  
\- Все в порядке, Говард, он как раз вчера прислал мне письмо, - и Винс продолжил критично поглядывать на сапоги. - Это невыносимо. Я просто не могу выбрать.  
\- Винс, он не могу тебе написать. В Арктике нет отделений почты. И почтальонов.  
\- Не быть дураком, Говард, пингвины доставили мне письмо. Это же очевидно, - Винс наклонился и вытащил откуда-то из под кровати огромный деревянный ящик, полный разного размера и цвета конвертов. Он выудил оттуда смятый и покрытый огромным количеством марок конверт, и в комнате повеяло холодом.   
-Вот и он! Только не читай, там всякие личные вещи.  
\- Ладно, - разочарованно протянул Говард. - Я и не собирался. Подожди, а это что за конверт?  
В огромной куче писем один конверт пытался издать какие-то звуки и периодически плевался блестками.  
\- О, а это от моего друга, Альдуса Сноу. Мы с ним часто переписываемся, - беспечно махнул рукой Винс. Он почти принял решение насчет сапог и был весьма доволен собой.  
\- Альдуса Сноу, - медленно повторил Говард. - Альдуса Сноу, который на был на обложке последнего номера этого твоего ужасного журнала? Рок-звезды Альдуса Сноу?  
\- Нет, молочника Альдуса Сноу, - передразнил его Винс. - Конечно, рок-звезды, с чего бы иначе я стал с ним переписываться?  
\- Я не верю тебе, - прищурился Говард. - Ты опять обманываешь меня, как в тот раз, когда ты сказал, что Дэвид Боуи твой новый лучший друг, а потом он прошел мимо нас и даже не заметил тебя!  
\- Он и есть мой друг! - горячо возразил Винс. - Мы просто поссорились. Я предложил ему покрасить волосы, чтобы избавиться от этой ужасной седины, а он вдруг обиделся. Даже не знаю почему, я бы сделал все просто идеально, вернул бы в его стиль дух рок-н-ролла.  
\- Ладно, все ясно, - состроил гримасу Говард. - Сначала Боуи, теперь и Альдус Сноу у тебя в друзьях.  
\- Да, если хочешь знать, - запальчиво сказал Винс. - Можешь не верить, но когда он зайдет завтра к нам в гости, тебе все равно придется признать, что я был прав.  
\- Ну конечно, - саркастично отозвался Говард. - Я буду ждать его с самого утра!  
Винс не обратил на сарказм никакого внимания. Его наряд был закончен и он готов был выдвигаться в клуб:  
\- Завтра сам увидишь, Говард.   
Говард недоверчиво хмыкнул и ушел в себе в комнату. Он слушал новую джазовую пластинку, пытаясь получить наслаждение в чувстве всепоглощающего одиночества под звуки духовых инструментов. Это в последнее время давалось ему все хуже и хуже.

На следующий день Говард, как обычно, первым спустился в магазин. Винс вернулся из клуба под утро и сейчас сладко спал, зарывшись в кучу из разноцветных перьев, меха и вельвета. Говард немного злился на него за вчерашнее и хотел разбудить его особо виртуозными пассажами саксофона с новой пластинки, но потом отчего-то передумал. Он стоял за витриной и аккуратно разбирал новое поступление цветных карандашей. Для Винса он отложил несколько фиолетовых.

Ближе к обеду в магазине появился первый посетитель. Он выглядел... Говард даже немного опешил при виде его, потому что он выглядел... ну, почти как Винс. Та же обтягивающая одежда, ботинки на каблуках, только этот был весь в черном, волосы у него были длинные и кудрявые, а на голову странный посетитель напялил дурацкий красный цилиндр.  
\- Я могу вам помочь? - немного раздраженно спросил Говард.  
\- И вам прекрасного утра, сэр! - с неожиданным воодушевлением отозвался гость. Говард начал думать, что где-то его уже видел.  
\- Позвольте представиться, я Альдус Сноу, рок-звезда. А ты должно быть, Говард, - он широко улыбнулся, приведя этим Говарда в смятение. - Винс мне про тебя много рассказывал.   
Вот это было уже странно. В последнее время Винс говорил своим друзьям, что Говард его дядюшка, или вообще притворялся, что не знает его.  
Но внезапно Говард кое-что вспомнил.  
\- Подожди-ка, ты не Альдус Сноу, ты инструктор по йоге из салона на соседней улице. Я тебя вспомнил!  
\- Ничего подобного, он рок-звезда, - немного заспанный Винс спускался по лестнице. Его прическа по-прежнему была великолепна.  
\- Рок-звезда и инструктор по йоге, - приветливо добавил Альдус, приподнимая цилиндр самым нелепым образом. - Помогает держаться в форме. Ну так что, джентльмены, выпьем чашечку чая и поговорим о сердечных делах? - он продолжал искренне и счастливо улыбаться Говарду. Это по-прежнему было странно. Кроме Винса ему так никто никогда не улыбался.  
Винс почему-то немного смутился, что удивило Говарда еще больше, и быстро ушел на кухню за чаем. Говард почувствовал себя немного неловко под пристальным взглядом Альдуса.  
\- Ты знаешь его секрет? - спросил Альдус, хитро прищурившись. - У него есть отличный секрет.  
\- Я... - Говард растерялся, - я не знаю, о чем ты.  
\- Вы везунчики, вы знаете об этом? - Альдус глянул на него из-под полузакрытых век и небрежно ткнул пальцем сначала в Говарда, а потом в сторону Винса - Вы оба.   
Он устроился на диване, вытянув ноги, и, казалось, готов был заснуть в любой момент.  
\- Делаете вместе... всякое. Веселитесь. На батутах прыгаете. Поете. Путешествуете. Всегда вместе. Спасаете друг друга от разных жутких типов. Иметь кого-то, кто... будет петь с тобой в одном ритме... такое случается один раз в жизни, ты понимаешь меня, Говард?  
\- Не совсем, - хрипло сказал Говард. - Ты очень странный. Даже для рок-звезды. Хотя я все же почти уверен, что ты обычный инструктор по йоге. Но откуда ты все это знаешь, а? Про нас с Винсом? И, кстати, к твоему сведению, это все было в прошлом. Сейчас наши пути уже разошлись, мы больше не держимся за старые...  
\- Заткнись, ты гребаный идиот, - почти нежно и сонно проговорил Альдус. - Ты должен ценить то, что имеешь. Вот я не ценил, потому что не знал, как и что, и не было никого, кто бы мог мне дать нужный совет. Такой, какой я дал Винсу. Мы с ним доверились друг другу, понимаешь, Говард? Мы друзья по переписке, это тебе не шутки, - и Альдус задремал, положив ладонь под щеку. Говард растерянно оглянулся и увидел, что Винс стоит чуть поодаль с чаем в руках и наблюдает за ними со непонятным выражением лица.  
\- Винс, он уснул, - беспомощно сказал Говард. - Почему он уснул?  
\- Я думаю, он очень устал, - серьезно сказал Винс. - Понимаешь, Говард, он часто бывает одинок. А одиночество может быть очень утомительным. Ну, конечно, не для тех, кто его обожает, как ты, а для обычных людей.   
Говард хотел сказать, что Винсуне нужно рассказывать ему про тяготы одиночества, что это удел избранных - уметь принять его бремя и извлечь из этого наслаждение, но вместо этого он лишь тихо пробормотал:  
\- Я не хочу быть один сейчас.  
\- Это хорошо, - по-особому улыбнулся Винс, и в комнате сразу стало светлее. Прямо как раньше, в зоопарке, когда Винс всегда улыбался только так, и им удавалось обходиться без настольных ламп.  
Винс посмотрел на кружки в своих руках.   
\- Не хочешь выпить чаю в моей комнате? Я покажу тебе, какие фотки в этот раз прислал мне медведь. Он участвовал в теннисном турнире. В финале играл с морским котиком. У них там есть корты, сетка и все дела. Судьей был мой знакомый пингвин.  
Говард только кивнул и пошел вслед за Винсом по лестнице. На ступеньках он оглянулся на Альдуса:  
\- Винс, подожди немного, я сейчас.  
Он взял с кресла лоскутное одеяло, которое сшил Болло в прошлом году, когда увлекался пэчворком, и аккуратно укрыл им Альдуса.   
\- Нельзя, чтобы он замерз, - зачем-то объяснил он. - Рок-звезда все-таки.  
И, стараясь ступать как можно тише, вместе они поднялись по лестнице и зашли в комнату Винса.


End file.
